


pizza pies in the sky

by sassycatpants



Series: The Toy Chest [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photocomics, Photography, Toys, before you ask; no my mother never told me not to play with my food, silly adventures with swerve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: Swerve finds a snack. The Owner doesn't appreciate the theft.





	pizza pies in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the tumblr users who donated that night so i didn't starve before my next pay deposit, and unintentionally created the conditions for swerve to begin a life of food crime.


End file.
